


I'm So Disappointed In Myself

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: ANON REQUEST:  “Hey guys I’m really sad” - Vine Also I love your blog so much but I also learnt I failed business and like I’m so disappointed in myself because I know that I’ve disappointed my parents and I don’t know if it’s possible but could you make an imagine out if this horrible experience or something where the reader failed an exam and Darce or Billy makes them happy again? Cxx





	I'm So Disappointed In Myself

The weeks leading up to finals where stressful for you. You were trying your hardest to bring your grade up in your Business class, but the more you struggled the more stressed out you became. You did everything you could to get as many notes down you could and studying your butt off, but your confidence in yourself was slowly dwindling down as your exam was getting closer.

3 Days Later:

You sit at the island in the kitchen holding your test as you read over your note cards out loud. “Okay let’s see, I’ve been studying for 4 fucking hours every day for 2 damn weeks and I only remembered Target Market, Marketing Mix and Cognitive Dissonance.” You sigh and fling the cards down and they fall to the floor.

You hear footsteps coming up behind you. “What is all this fuss about, love?” Dacre’s thick accent fills your ears. You run your tired fingers through your mop on the top of your head. You spin around in the stool and push the test into his chest letting out a stressful sigh. Looking puzzled he takes the paper and looks at it. 

“Baby, you got a F?” Dacre looks up and exhaled deeply when he see’s you crying. “Hey…hey, baby shhh” he pulls you too him as you sob into his chest.

“I-I’m so disappointed in myself. I feel like shit because I know I disappointed my parents, I just can’t believe I failed this!” You state weakly and he hushed you. 

“Don’t be, darling. You tried your absolute hardest. I’m sure your parents are proud of you for trying hard, you didn’t give up and that’s all that matters.” You go to protest but he senses it. 

“Y/N no. How many days did you study?” He asks sternly. You swallow the lump in your throat and respond. 

“T-two weeks… fourteen days…” you say softly looking down. He pulls your face up by your chin so you’re looking him in the eyes. 

“Four hours every single day for 14 days.” He states and smiles. “You studied way more than I did back in UNI.” You smile at his kind words and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Oh I know I did. Dacre, you barely went to class.” You giggle and rolls his eyes. “That’s because I wanted to take you out for lunch!” He debates back but you hush him. “Oh no no, don’t blame me, Montgomery.” You giggle and lean up wrapping your arms around his neck.

He kisses your forehead and lifts you up off the stool. You squeal and adjust yourself around him. He firmly holds onto the back of your thighs and he just holds you. 

“Are you going to let me down?” Dacre shakes his head. “No. I like holding you like this.” He kisses your nose. You blush immediately. He carries you around and he walks over to the stereo and hits the silver protruding play button. The intro to Wonderwall by Oasis starts to flood into your ears. You smile up at Dacre as he starts singing.

“Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you”

He drops you onto the tops of his feet and steadies you. You lay your head on his shoulder and he kisses your forehead

“By now your should’ve some how realized what you gotta do”

You both start swaying side to side as Dacre continues to sing softly into your hair.

“I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now.”

Dacre leans you back, dipping you and you giggle while you both start spinning in a circle.

“Backbeat, the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I’m sure you’ve heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don’t believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now”

Dacre runs his hand down your back. “Jump” he pushes your ass and you jump wrapping your legs around his waist like you previously were. He just holds you again and kisses all over your jaw and neck. You giggle and mumbles into your neck.

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I

Would like to say to you but I don’t know how”

He leans back and caresses your cheek rubbing his thumb on the apples of your cheek. You blush immediately never breaking eye contact and he sings louder.

“Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me and after all, you’re my wonderwall”

The blush on your face darkens and you smile a little at him, your eyes become glossy from the amount of love you have for that man. He leans in and presses his lips against yours. You kiss back willingly and you run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He peppers kisses all over your face and neck again and you giggle. He trails his lips down to your sweet spot and he nibbles and sucks softly.

You immediately get goosebumps and you bite your lip. Dacre chuckles against your skin and pulls away, a purple/maroon colored bruise appearing. He smiles at his artwork and starts to walk towards the stairs. 

“Um, sir? Where do you think you’re taking me?” Dacre growls against your forehead while he kisses it. “Up stairs. Fuck what you learned in Business. I wanna know what you learned in Health.” You giggle as he opens the door to your shared bedroom and he slams the door shut.


End file.
